Pippin: Revised!
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: This is the updated version of Pippin, Pippin is gets seriously injured, and soon, finds himself at Hogwarts. HP & LoTR Crossover!


A/n: OK, this is the real PIPPIN! The other one was just a simple mess up. And I would just wish to tell you that my Fellowship of the Ring book has been lent out to my cousin, so I don't have any of those details, and I can't spell, even with spell check, so please report any spelling errors to me! Thank you! PS. No Pippin depression, no Pippin disappearing, a little bit of Pippin hurting, but only in the first two chapters, and it isn't that bad because I can't hurt the little guy, he is soooooooo awesome! PS. This is a HP, LotR crossover, just not until later in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own a pack of gum? Yes. Do I own a piece of paper? Yes. Did I see the Two Towers in the movie theaters yet? NO! And I am really jealous of anyone who saw it, just kidding! Do I own Lord of the Rings? NO! And I never will so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 (Of the real Pippin): I know there's something wrong!  
  
  
  
The atmosphere was tense, it was cold, and everyone was feeling hurt, for only a few days before, Gandalf fell into the darkness, deep within Moria.  
  
"There is something wrong with the little Halfling." Said Boromir, in a hushed voice nodding at the sleeping Pippin.  
  
"I noticed that also." Said Gimli, "I do wish that it is not something serious, just that he is homesick."  
  
"Yes," added Legolas, "He usually is quite the cheerful and merry one. And this stage that he is going through really does scare me."  
  
"I think that it scares Merry too," said Gimli, "Pippin and him are one in the same, you won't find one without the other."  
  
"Lets just hope that as we get nearer to Lothlorien, he will cheer up a little more," said Boromir, "Now, I'm on watch, you two better be getting some sleep, we have a long walk tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Said Gimli and Legolas, and with that, Boromir was left all alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Boromir woke everyone up, "Time to get going," he whispered in Pippin's ears, "We will soon be in Lothlorien, the land of the elves."  
  
Pippin stretched his arms, and let out a very loud yawn, making Boromir laugh.  
  
"Everyone up!" he shouted, waking Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Legolas up.  
  
Everyone groaned as they woke up, and soon they were on their way again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin, once again, was falling behind the rest of the company, when suddenly he just stopped.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he thought, "This isn't at all like me!"  
  
"PIPPIN!" shouted Boromir, running towards Pippin, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Lied Pippin.  
  
"This isn't true!" said Boromir, "Even Merry thinks that there is something wrong, now please tell me, this isn't at all like you."  
  
"I know it isn't like me, I guess I'm just not feeling like myself." Admitted Pippin.  
  
"Why?" asked Boromir.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll try to get to be more like me."  
  
"Everyone gets homesick."  
  
"I'M NOT HOMESICK!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Boromir, "I'll carry you, if you would like."  
  
"No, I'm fine!" said Pippin sharply, "I just don't feel too good."  
  
Boromir went to pick Pippin up, "NO!" shouted Pippin as he tried to push Boromir away, "I don't need any help, I just want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Alright," said Boromir, "Please just come up and join the group, you have to admit that you feel alone and vulnerable all alone."  
  
"Yes, I do, but-"  
  
"No buts," interrupted Boromir, "Everyone is worried, just show them that everything is ok, please?"  
  
"Fine!" said Pippin as he walked slowly back to his friends.  
  
"Pip!" said Merry, giving Pippin a welcoming hug.  
  
Pippin didn't answer he didn't even acknowledge Merry's existence.  
  
"PIPPIN!" said Merry, starting to feel a little worried.  
  
"Merry!" thought Pippin, "Can't someone please help me!" he tried to shout out his plea.  
  
i"No one can help you Peregrin," said a small voice in Pippin's head, "No one can, not even you."i  
  
"Help!" squeaked Pippin, and he fell to the ground shaking a quivering.  
  
"What happened?" asked Boromir.  
  
"He, just fell over and started shaking, I knew that there was something wrong!" said Merry.  
  
"We must get him to Lothlorien, and quick!" said Aragorn, sweeping Pippin up in his arms and running, "Boromir, you get the rest of the Fellowship to Lothlorien at normal speed, I will run, he needs elven help, and fast." And with that, Aragorn sped off carrying Pippin in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Da-da-da! So, what do you think, I promise you, nothing bad shall happen to Pippin, I think, looks a muse, Well now, I don't know, so I will update soon, and try not to forget his fic. PIPPIN ROCKS! And so does Sean Astin, tee-hee-hee. Now by the power of me and my muses, I ask you to review! Tee-hee-hee!  
  
PS. Boromir treats Pippin as a son, because he thinks of Pippin as a younger version of himself, outgoing and different, in a good way. 


End file.
